


Battle Creek Drabble Liaison Office

by Arpad_Hrunta



Series: Drabble Collections [3]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpad_Hrunta/pseuds/Arpad_Hrunta
Summary: A short series of 100-word drabbles based on the TV show Battle Creek





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Russ is unhappy about funding changes  
> 2\. Russ explores a constitutional option with Holly  
> 3\. Fontanelle allays Russ' concern about Holly's cruise

**Drabble 1: Procurement Revision**

Russ and Commander Guziewicz, 100 words.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ we're not getting new vests?" shouted Detective Russ Agnew, slamming his hand against the doorframe.

"We can't afford it. City Council voted to keep the department funded at present levels for the next fiscal year," said Commander Guziewicz.

"But they promised us! They promised Battle Creek more money for law enforcement!"

"They say with the new FBI liaison office, Battle Creek is getting more law enforcement resources, and we don't need the extra money."

Russ slammed his hand again. They didn't ask for this.

He looked down the hall. Milt smiled and waved at him.

Bastard.

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 2: Separation of Powers**

Russ and Holly, 100 words.

* * *

"Hey, you're trying to get into law school. You ever study the Constitution?" Russ asked as he hung around Holly's desk, idly toying with her nameplate.

"A little. Why?"

"I mainly know the Bill of Rights, but there's got to be something in there that says the FBI can't stick the city with an agent we don't need, right? Some kind of separation of powers thing where I can catch murderers on my own without Dudley Do-Right over there?"

Holly shook her head. "I don't think the constitution says anything about that. I think you're stuck with Milt, Russ."

"Damn."

* * *

 

 

**Drabble 3: Holly Go-Darkly**

Russ and Fontanelle, post- _Old Wounds_ , 100 words

* * *

"Who's the new girl? And where's Holly?" Russ asked.

"That's Theresa. The temp. She's filling in while Holly's on that cruise with the flower guy."

"Holly went on a _cruise_? With someone she's known for, like, a week?"

"Erin and I checked him out. Just a traffic ticket."

"You do realize that a really _smart_ psycho wouldn't have got caught, so he wouldn't _have_ a record."

"There's a sobering thought."

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't worry. Even if he tries anything, Holly a smart woman. She can handle herself."

"You sure about that?"

Fontanelle smirked. "Yeah, I'd go to bat for it."


End file.
